generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Valentina
Valentina is a Mexican woman who first appears in the episode Outpost. She is leader and member of The Green Fist, a group of people who help and free captured E.V.O's. She was captured by Rex and was set to help him out with a unknown creature going around and infecting others, including her two members. They capture the creature to only find its a Chupacabra. She thanks Rex, but Rex lets her go, making her get a chance to escape being arrested by Providence. Personality Valentina is a tough-fighting, and determined woman. Being part of The Green Fist, Valentina is mostly aggresive and has a philosophy that E.V.O's mustn't be captured and locked up. She tends to show a shallow attitude towards Rex at first and insults him greatly by calling him a gringo and showing a stong dislike to Providence. Sooner or later, Rex discovers her secret identitiy but it doesn't stop her from freeing the E.V.O.'s Then again, Valentina could be considered caring considering the fact that she even takes the time to free E.V.O's since she sees them as helpless creatures. Appearance Valentina has two appearances she takes. While being in public among others, she is dressed like a normal civialian. She has dark red hair and dark brown eyes. In public, she wears a collared shirt with black pants and boots. While being amongst The Green Fist, she wears a one peice green suit with black boots and gloves. On the top of her boots, there are patches of fur that go around it. She also wears a mask that has cheetah prints on it and takes the appearance of a cat. Partially hiding the top of her face and showing her lips and jaw. Apart of the mask, there is a light blond part which she uses to blend in with her dark red hair. Power and Abilities 'Weaponry/Combat Skills' Valentina has two main weapons she uses for her own defense. She uses a whip for regular whip uses and has flowers with a strange gas in them. She uses it to lash at a strange flower substance she carries. Upon throwing the pack of flowers, she'd lash her whip at it, causing it to break apart and allow an unknown knockout gas to fume into the victims faces and knock them unconscious. Relationships Rex At first, Valentina shows a great dislike to Rex for his association with Providence. She clearly states that she thinks what providence doing is wrong and thought of Rex as a betrayer to his own kind. Once finding out that the Chupacabra had attacked her Green Fist men, she pleaded to save them. Coming along, Rex aided her along the way. The two bond once attempting to look and capture the Chupacabra and work together quite efficiently, even wanting to risk herself for Rex at one point. They set up traps and captured the chupacabra only to let it free. Her men were saved thanks to Rex, but were capture. Luckily for Valentina, Rex let her go, telling Oso she had gotten away. The Green Fist Men Valentina is shown to have a deep care about her Green Fist men. When out in public, the three act like regular civilians and go to bars and have drinks and whatnot. But when her men were attacked by the Chupacabra and put in danger because of its venom, she begged to go along with Rex to find the cure and save them. Trivia *Valentina is voiced by the noticable voice of Maria Canals Barrera who also acts in Wizards of Waverly Place as Theresa Russo and made the voice for Hawkgirl in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Green Fist Category:Villains Category:Heroes